compendia_acarthiafandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Dragons
Note: These are creatures from beyond the mists in the lands of Valarion, not yet sighted within Acarthia. Reports: From writings recovered from the early days of the Screaming Times, translated by Brother Mayvon of the Libretic Brotherhood: “Of them we saw only one, one of a dust-red, striped with yellow and black. It was of a height of perhaps 10 horses (note: believed to be 150 hands, or 50 feet), and let forth a constant billowing of sulfurous smoke from nostril and back-scale alike. His length would be three fold his height, and his tail, tipped in a barb-ed black, moved constantly like that of a cat. The creature was six-limbed, having four legs and two wings off of its back. I did not see it fly. Weapons of normal steel and bronze were dulled and melted upon its glowing hide, and its breath was a plume of white-fire that blossomed at the length of fifty feet. Magic seemed to have little effect, although some, but fire none at all. Stone was most, and that even was little. The creature did much of its specific damage with its tail, sweeping and spearing its prey. It moved with slowness, except for its tail, but the sweeps of its breath were so wide-spread, it had little need for alacrity. The creature listened not to pleas, nor seemed much to notice fighters beneath and around it. It was hurt for certain bye the great ballistae and mangonels of the Men, but soon those were shattered.” Note from Brother Mayvon: “The dragon, one that seems to have come through about 25 years after the rise of Khorve Pain-Striker, caused massive damage to the primitive peoples who fought it. It seems to have had the ability to shatter wards and circles, and even adopt a Chaos Aura for some amount of time (although other reports claim that the creatures eyes glowed for some few minutes, and during that time, all attacks acted against the dragon’s opponents had a Chaos Aura). The dragon was sent away the first time by Banish to Other Plane, but it returned exactly one year later. Khorve’s army finally destroyed the thing with Earth Aura enchanted siege weapon fire, and Earth and Ice magic. It is estimated that almost 500 were lost during its first rampage, and another 150 when it returned.” Note from the Fall of Valarion. Source unknown. “Along with the Chaos Elementals, the Ulflaanders also brought with them Chaos Dragons. They were enormous. Some were well more than 50 feet tall, and 200 long. They had a strong chaos aura about them and seemed mostly impervious to magic, and totally immune to fire. Their favorite tactic seemed to be to come in on foot, allowing more and more fighters to surround them before they took to the air and came back in with a single run of fire-breathing (if it is fire… it seems magical and white-hot in nature) on the now concentrated knots of opponents. They have been seen at least once lapping the ash off the ground with giant black tongues, leading to the belief that their main food is the ashes of the fallen. At least once, it was observed that the dragon’s eyes would glow, and that then Valarians would die like children beneath a scythe. They can certainly fly, but somewhat ponderously, as they also move. Their only speed comes from their enormous barbed tails.”